


Date with a Vampire

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, Vampire AU, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka asks Minfilia to turn her into a vampire, but Minfilia has one condition...
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	Date with a Vampire

“What is it like?” Minfilia looked up from her book at Veronyka’s question, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“Hm?” Minfilia hummed, holding her place in her book with an elaborately patterned fabric bookmark. The two women sat by the fire in the sitting room of the vast castle of Mor Dhona. It was very warm here, and very cold outside, thanks to the gloom’s unfortunate side effect of also blocking out the sun’s heat.

“Being a vampire,” Veronyka elaborated, sitting forward in her plush purple velvet armchair. “I’ve heard a lot of things, mostly rumours, but I want to know from… the horse’s mouth, so to speak.”

“Oh. Well,” said Minfilia, sitting up straighter. “That depends, of course, on what you want to know.”

“Well, everything, really,” said Veronyka. “Apparently you guys burn in sunlight, but it was the middle of the day when I ran into you, and the sky was clear. But you were fine. Or was that just because you were wearing a robe?”

“Even with the robe, sunlight would still have burned my hands and face, or would have at the very least weakened me, were I not a vampire native to the region of Gyr Abania,” said Minfilia.

“Gyr… Abania?” Veronyka asked, her tailtip curling in inquisition. “Wait, but your coven is in Mor Dhona!”

“Yes, because my home is currently under the control of a primal,” said Minfilia. Veronyka looked at her wonderingly, and then glanced away, her cheeks pinkening.

“That’s… very interesting,” said Veronyka. “But why set up here?”

“Why, because Mor Dhona is not under the influence of any primals,” said Minfilia. “It has become a place of safety, for the vampires as well as the humans. Many such havens exist in the world, and I have the honour of being the leader of one. Besides, the crystals of Mor Dhona have ever produced the strange phenomenon known as gloom, which I combine with my powers to shroud the place in an eternal gloom.” Veronyka understood maybe half of what Minfilia had just said, but she did very much like to hear her talk.

“It’s pretty far from your home, though, right?” Veronyka asked.

“Yes,” said Minfilia. “That is because, when Rhalgr first came to Gyr Abania, my father took me and fled to Thanalan, which, at the time, was not under the control of any primal. Of course, as you well know, Ifrit later moved to that area.”

“Is that how…?” Veronyka trailed off, remembering that F’lhaminn had mentioned once that Minfilia’s father had been killed, hence her adoption by the miqo’te.

“No,” said Minfilia, shaking her head. “I was gone before that beast showed up. No, my father was killed by a demon.”

“I’m sorry,” said Veronyka, her ears folding back. “Especially if I’ve brought up bad memories…”

“No, no,” said Minfilia, reaching forward to take Veronyka’s hands in her own. Veronyka’s heart thudded at the touch. “I believe that the pain of the past should be left in the past, though I would thank you not to bring it up too much. Was there anything else about vampires that you wanted to know?” Veronyka recognised the deliberate subject change, and gladly let Minfilia change it.

“Thancred said that you carried me back to Revenant’s Toll after I passed out,” said Veronyka. She couldn’t even remember passing out, though all of her memories of that day had, admittedly, blurred into one. “How strong are you?”

“Well, I can wrestle the great demon Kurrea with ease,” said Minfilia airily. Veronyka blushed bright red at the thought, having seen the beast lurking in the swamp. It was easily the size of three trees lying root to tip, and strong enough to tear a tree from the ground with its mighty jaws.

“Oh. Wow,” said Veronyka, blinking, hoping that she could blame the heat in her cheeks on the fire. Wait. “Can you hear my heartbeat from where you’re sitting?”

“Easily,” said Minfilia. “Vampires have heightened senses, as well as increased strength.” Veronyka fought the urge to hide away, knowing that her full feelings were on display. She took her tail into her hands.

“You said that you altered the gloom with your magic,” said Veronyka, finally looking back into Minfilia’s eyes. “Is that also a new vampire thing? Your magic?”

“No,” said Minfilia. “I had some magical abilities before I was Turned, though that did enhance them.” Veronyka’s ears pricked up at that news.

“Oh?” said Veronyka. “So if I was Turned, I’d be stronger magically as well?” Gods knew she had little physical strength.

“Why, yes,” said Minfilia. “For someone with your abilities, I’d wager that being Turned would make you powerful enough, even, to take on the great wyrms of Ishgard.”

“Huh,” Veronyka murmured, looking at her hands. She looked at Minfilia, who suddenly looked as though she wished she could take the words back.

“But pray, do not become a vampire merely for the power,” said Minfilia, taking Veronyka’s hands again and squeezing them. The strength in them made Veronyka’s pulse spike. “Becoming a vampire is not easily done. It requires a great deal of pain and preparation.”

“Like what?” Veronyka asked. “I’m willing to do it, if it makes me stronger.”

“It means sacrificing your mortality,” said Minfilia. “Your mortal friends and family will grow old and die, and you shall ever remain. Even if you should, gods forbid, lose someone immortal… you would need to live with that pain forever.”

“I have nobody left to lose,” said Veronyka. “The Griffin and his men destroyed my village, my family with it. Along with any friends I’d made. I already know that I’ll still be able to enjoy food, and some sunlight, and I’ll still have warmth and a heartbeat. It doesn’t sound too terrible to me.”

“You will no longer be able to go among mortals,” said Minfilia. “They will fear you, wish to kill you simply for being a vampire.”

“This is my home now,” said Veronyka. “And I’ll be strong enough to fight them off, won’t I?”

“Yes,” said Minfilia, joy sweeping through her at Veronyka’s declaration of this as her home. “They will still ever be a risk, though, especially while travelling. Most hunters know better than to target covens.”

“Then I’ll only travel in groups,” said Veronyka. “Is that all?”

“You will also need to drink blood in order to sustain yourself,” said Minfilia. “It is… an acquired taste, admittedly.” Veronyka laughed.

“Mages of my persuasion use bones to make our weapons,” said Veronyka. “I think I can handle drinking a little blood.”

“Your newfound strength and sensitivity will bring with it some hurdles,” said Minfilia. “Are you prepared for that?”

“Yes,” said Veronyka, nodding. “I’m prepared for all of it. I want to be strong, and I want-” she cut herself off, unable to utter the words that hung in her throat. Minfilia heard them anyway, and smiled. She lifted Veronyka’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it that had Veronyka glad that she was already sitting.

“When those words can pass your lips, I will know that you are ready,” said Minfilia. She rose from her armchair, leaving Veronyka sitting there, trembling despite the heat from the fire, her heart beating as wildly as a frightened rabbit’s. Though not for the reason of fear.

Veronyka’s heart sped again the next morning when she emerged from her morning ablutions to find a black box tied with a pink silk ribbon, a note sitting atop it, placed upon her bed. Veronyka picked up the note, unfolding it, and felt heat rise to her freshly-washed cheeks at the message that greeted her.

“A stroll around the township of Revenant’s Toll sounds rather nice, does it not? Please wear this, I shall be awaiting you in the front courtyard to take you to breakfast.”

Her cheeks utterly aflame, Veronyka untied the ribbon and then gasped as she beheld the outfit within. It was a red dress, the chest of it embroidered with gold, a corset sewn into the fabric. Yet, to Veronyka’s delight as she held the dress up against her body, she found that the sleeves would cover her arms to the wrists, the skirt of the dress flaring out. It was wrought of the finest silk, and Veronyka couldn’t quite wipe the smile from her face, no matter how hard she tried.

“Would you like some help?” a familiar voice called from outside of her bedroom as Veronyka struggled with the corset part of the dress.

“How did you know?” Veronyka asked as she opened the door to find F’lhaminn, grateful that the sleeves of the dress meant that she did not need to hold the chest of it to preserve her decency. F’lhaminn gave her a warm smile.

“I was the one who convinced my daughter to take you on this date in the first place,” said F’lhaminn. “She showed me the dress, of course, to gain my approval. I am quite the romantic, after all, so everyone comes to me for advice in the realm of romance.”

“Do you seduce your prey like Thancred does?” Veronyka asked before she could stop herself. She immediately snapped her mouth shut, ears pinning to her head. “Sorry!” F’lhaminn only laughed softly.

“Oh, I used to, in my younger days,” said F’lhaminn. “I was quite the saucy minx! But no, these days, my heart belongs solely to a travelling dancer. A mortal.” Immediately, Minfilia’s words from the day before came back to Veronyka, but this time, she managed to keep her mouth shut. Possibly because F’lhaminn was already walking her over to her vanity table to tie Veronyka into her dress.

“A travelling dancer?” Veronyka asked instead. “I’ve… heard of them.”

“She travels with her troupe, Troupe Falsiam, spreading joy across Eorzea,” said F’lhaminn, a look of such fondness on her face that Veronyka couldn’t bear to even think about the worst happening to them. They could be happy, she supposed. It was the dancer’s choice if she wanted to remain mortal.

“That name does sound familiar,” said Veronyka. F’lhaminn gave a wistful sigh.

“Would that I could spend more time with her, but… after being the shameless flirt all my youth, it is a wonderful change to be the one waiting for the other to come back for once,” said F’lhaminn. “But oh, look at me, rambling. You have your own breakfast date to go on. Is the corset okay?” Veronyka took a deep breath, twisting a little to ensure that she could still move. Then, she nodded.

“It’s perfect,” said Veronyka, turning to beam at her. “Thank you, F’lhaminn.”

“You’re very welcome,” said F’lhaminn. “Now, off with you, don’t keep my daughter waiting.” Veronyka laughed as she checked her hair and make up one last time before leaving the room, now wearing red heels to match the dress. The skirts swirled around her ankles as she made her way down the stairs, emerging at last in the main room of the castle and then into the courtyard where Minfilia waited.

There was a carriage. Pulled by horses. And standing by the carriage door, a radiant smile on her face, was Minfilia.

“I see that you found your gift,” said Minfilia. Veronyka looked down at her dress, such joy rising inside of her that she could barely contain it, her eyes brimming over with tears as she looked at Minfilia. But then she swallowed, trying to compose herself, not wanting Minfilia to worry.

“I did,” said Veronyka. “Thank you, it’s lovely.”

“Glad am I that you like it, and that it fits,” said Minfilia. She beckoned Veronyka closer to the carriage, smiling fondly as the miqo’te approached. “Take a seat, and we shall be off to a place I know that does wonderful breakfast pastries.”

“Who lives in this town, exactly?” Veronyka asked. “Is it just your coven, or…?”

“Largely my coven, yes,” said Minfilia as she took a seat opposite Veronyka in the carriage, Veronyka looking out the window at the scenery that they passed. “But there are also some human refugees who choose to stay here, and of course the dhampirs who have nowhere else to go.”

“Dhampirs?” Veronyka asked, turning to look at her. Minfilia nodded.

“Children born of the union between a human and a vampire,” said Minfilia. “They are largely shunned by both races, though I will not fault them for the sins of their parents. I do not even believe that they are sins, really. Unless, of course, it was an unwilling union. In either case, though, the child is not responsible for the actions of their parents and need not suffer for it.”

“The halfbreeds, I’ve heard them called,” said Veronyka.

“That works too,” said Minfilia. “Have you ever met one?”

“Once,” said Veronyka, her face flushing as she thought of the things that she’d said to the girl. “I wasn’t very nice to her.”

“Prejudices can be unlearned, and it is good that you are finding them shameful now,” said Minfilia, rubbing Veronyka’s arm gently. Veronyka gave her a small smile.

“The village that I lived in thought of them as spies,” said Veronyka. “Spies for the vampires.”

“Hardly,” said Minfilia. “The vampires want nothing to do with them. It is far more likely that she simply wanted for food and shelter.”

“She did,” said Veronyka, casting her gaze downwards. And then she shook her head. “Sorry, I’m being a terrible date, aren’t I?”

“Is this your first?” Minfilia asked. Veronyka’s averted gaze told Minfilia all that she needed to know even before the tiny nod. “Well then, rest easy in the fact that I am quite enjoying this regardless. I do long to get to know you better.”

“Me?” Veronyka asked, her voice half a squeak. “Why would someone like you be interested in someone like me?”

“Because you are strong, and stubborn, and impulsive, and oh so devastatingly interesting,” said Minfilia. “I would know everything about you, Veronyka.”

“Will you tell me about yourself too?” Veronyka asked. “That’s fair, right?” Minfilia nodded, smiling beatifically.

“I will tell you everything that you wish to know,” said Minfilia.

And so, while the carriage rolled through the settlement of Revenant’s Toll, Veronyka told Minfilia everything about herself. How she’d been born to parents who took it upon themselves to hunt demons. How they had survived every fight they’d ever fought, and how she’d longed to grow up and be like them someday. How she had found her calling from another mage, one who had introduced her to the ways of black magic, at last giving her a release for the lightning coursing through her veins. How she had thrown herself into the study of magic, marvelling at each new spell, as she became more and more powerful.

How it had seemed like enough, until the attack on her village. How the tempered had taken her. And here, her voice hitched. Minfilia held Veronyka’s hand gently in her own.

“That is enough,” said Minfilia, her voice warm and gentle. “You need not relive that pain just yet.”

“That’s why I want to be a vampire,” said Veronyka. “Because I don’t ever want to feel powerless again.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” said Minfilia, gazing into Veronyka’s tear-filled eyes. “Even vampires can feel powerless at times.” Veronyka sniffed.

“I have to try,” said Veronyka. Besides, eternity with Minfilia didn’t sound so bad. She just couldn’t bring herself to say that yet. Definitely not on the first date, anyway.

“Let us enjoy our breakfast for now,” said Minfilia. “Over which I shall tell you some of my past. If I can cast my mind back far enough, of course. I barely remember being mortal.”

“F’lhaminn said that she’s going to tell me about some of her past too,” said Veronyka as Minfilia helped her step down out of the carriage. Minfilia laughed.

“Now, those are a real treat, and she doesn’t tell them to just anyone,” said Minfilia. “You must have made quite the impression on her.”

“Really?” Veronyka asked, joy rising to eclipse the momentary sadness. She was on a date, after all, she shouldn’t be said. Minfilia nodded, eyes sparkling with happiness, her smile so wide that Veronyka felt her heart skip a beat.

It wasn’t that F’lhaminn was scary or anything (far from it, in fact), but impressing the mother in law was always a good thing… right? But then Veronyka smelled the delicious buttery pastries, and her worries left her mind completely, replaced with hunger.

Minfilia was right- they were really good. And Minfilia didn’t even mind that Veronyka ate a little… enthusiastically.

“Glad am I to see that you’re enjoying them,” said Minfilia, reaching out to pluck a piece of stray pastry from Veronyka’s hair. Veronyka’s cheeks went red.

“I’ve never tasted anything so good before,” said Veronyka. “Is all the food here this good?”

“Only the best for the coven leader, or so they say,” said Minfilia. “Freedom makes for better workers, I’ve found. If they want to work, rather than needing to, the end product is that much better.” It still sounded too good to be true to Veronyka, but… well, did that really matter, when Minfilia was right there in front of her? She’d never had a mind for politics anyway. This place was nice, and it worked out well, so there was nothing to worry about.

Except for making a fool of herself on her date, of course. That was rather a large worry at the forefront of Veronyka’s mind.


End file.
